The dance
by meowkittehmeow
Summary: The sequel to "Hey darlin'" This is the next segment of Bella and Jasper's life together.
1. Remember When

**The Dance**

**A/N: this is the sequel to Hey Darlin'. This takes place about a year after Bella and Jasper get married. There will be wedding flashbacks. Fun stuff. There will be some drama in this story, but not much. Also, don't own Twilight or any song mentioned in the story, or the title (which is by Garth Brooks btw) R&R please.**

**Chapter One- Remember When**

Jasper POV

_**Remember when, I was young and so were you, time stood still, love was all we knew….**_

_**Remember when, we vowed the vows and walked the walk. Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard, lived and learned, life threw curves. There was joy, there was hurt. Remember when…**_

I was holding Bella's hand as we were coming back from Colorado. We have been married for one year, four months, two weeks, five days, twenty-five minutes and thirty-seven seconds to be exact. I have never been happier. Things with Edward were finally settling down. At least he can accept Bell and I now, but that's probably because he has Tanya. "What're you thinking about Jazzy-kins?" Bella rubbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Not much darlin', just out wedding." I smiled at Bella and she looked wistfully back at me. "I was remembering your hair, and your dress, you walking down the aisle, Emmett singing that song to us…" I trailed off and she laughed whole-heartedly.

"That was funny. He is such a weird brother, but I love him." I smiled at her.

"And, I was also remembering our vows…"

_Flashback_

_I was standing at the end of the aisle waiting for my beautiful Bella. I could barely breathe, even though I didn't have to. I was so nervous I knew I was projecting it everywhere. Once I saw Rosalie and Alice walk out I knew it was happening. It seemed like everything was on fast-forward. Before I knew it, Bella was reciting her vows __**(A/N: Her vows are the song Angel of Mine by Monica)**__ "Jasper, when I first saw you, I already knew, there was something inside of you. Something I thought that I would never find, angel of mine." Bella started crying and I was so happy I was grinning like a drunken idiot, she continued on through her sniffles, "I look at you, here, today, looking at me and now I know why they say the best things are free. How you changed my world you'll never know, I'm here for now and for always, you helped me grow. You came into my life, sent from above, when I lost that hope, you show me love. I'm checking for you Jasper, you're right on time, angel of mine. I love you forever and for always. I'm never letting you go. At all. I love you more than I ever have before." Bella couldn't stop crying and so was just about everyone else, including Charlie. Now it was my turn to give my vows. I stared at Bella in her gorgeous dress with black embroidery all down the front and it looked like something like __Gone with the Wind_, _I had never loved anybody more than her in my whole entire life._

"_Bella, when I met you. I knew I loved you. I knew that I would always love you. No matter what happened, we were meant to be together. __**(A/N: His are (I do) Cherish You by 98 degrees) **__All I am, all I'll be, everything in this world, all that I'll ever need is in your eyes shining at me. When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding. Your hand brushes mine, in a thousand sensations, seduce me cause I, I do, cherish you, for the rest of your life, you won't have to think twice, I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul it's beyond my control, I've waited so long, to say this to you. If you ask me do I love you this much I do. In my world before you, I lived outside me emotions, didn't know where I was going, 'till that day, I found you. How you opened my life to a new paradise. In a world torn by change, still with all my heart 'till my dying day, I'll love you as long as I live. I can't imagine my life without you. I don't know how I lived without you…"_

_End flashback_

"I wish I could live that day all over again. There is one thing we've never actually talked about, but I don't want to ruin anything right now…" Bella trailed off, and I knew she was going. She wanted to be changed.

"Bella, as soon as we get back to Carlisle, I promise we'll talk about making you immortal. I'll do anything to make you happy. This is just the beginning of forever." I kissed her and continued driving.

**A/N : This is just the beginning, or is it? What did you all think? I know I've neglected this for awhile, but I'm back at it now. Reviews would be lovely and don't forget to read the other Bella/Jasper called This is Just a dream.**


	2. Authors note! IMPORTANT!

_**A/N:**_ I'm so sorry! I hate authors notes myself…really important, really quick. The following stories are officially on HIAUTUS until further notice. We have two stories that we need to finish, plus we have an outside project that we have been working on and that has taken a good portion of our lives up.

**The Best is Yet to Come**

**The Dance**

**Wish You Were Here**

The following story (ies) could be possibly up for adoption:

**Wish You Were Here**

**The Best is Yet to Come**

If you are interested please either review and leave your name, or PM us. It's just a possibility, but if you want it, it will be first come first served! We are again, very sorry!


End file.
